


Dreams

by Magical_Hats



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: One Shot, at all, its mostly ryuoma though Marx is mentioned, not even shippy, they are all tiny babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Hats/pseuds/Magical_Hats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the kidnapping of Kamui, Marx and Ryouma are visited by a strange boy asking the same question over and over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Ryuma was alone. Surprised at the black void he stood in, the young 12 year old boy spun around looking for any scenery or people. Once he faced his original direction, or at least what he thought was his original, he noticed a boy. The biggest feature was not the fact the kid was a few years younger than him nor his messy white hair, it was his eyes. The solemn child had the most piercing red eyes ever possessed by any human.  
"What would you choose?" The eerie boy questioned Ryuma with a soft voice. When Ryoma failed to respond the young boy questioned again,  
"What would you choose! Loyalty or blood?" The boy said getting a sudden sense of urgency. "What one!?" He cried sobbing to the raven haired Ryuma.  
The older boy shot up in his bead with a start. Even though it was just a dream he couldn't get the eyes out of his mind. With tears in his eyes he was finally able to answer the non existing boy, "I don't know!"

Somewhere in another country yet another young boy was awoken by the same nightmare. He put his blond hair in his hands as he thought about what choice he would choose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Again, Ryuma was alone in the black void. He was older now, more of a teen than a kid and once again he faced the red eyed boy who, like him, had aged as well.  
"What would you choose? Loyalty or blood?" The inevitable question was asked once again. But as the teen lobster lord was about to answer the red eyes narrowed and more was added on "destruction or sorrow?" The last part of the question threw Ryuma off.  
"What?" He asked the younger teen.  
"Loyalty and destruction or blood and sorrow" the stranger cleared up, shoving messy locks of white hair out of his eyes. "If you were me, what would you choose?"  
"I-I don't know!" Ryuma said frustrated. Before the kid had tacked on destruction and sorrow part he was gonna answer with blood, now he was no longer sure.  
The boys prominent eyes grew sharper as they narrowed. "well," he growled "you better pick one soon cuz neither do I and I'm the one who has to choose!"  
With that the dream dissolved and once more, Ryuma awoke and spent yet another sleepless night mulling over the unanswerable question.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I have another longer fic coming up as well hopefully with a week or two!


End file.
